Too Many Deemas
by Superfloxes
Summary: Deema finds herself unable to keep up with all of the fun things she wants to do with her friends. So, she clones herself in a magical pond! The clones multiply beyond her control, and the others will have to stop the Deema storm. Inspired by the MLP:FiM episode 'Too Many Pinkie Pies'.


**Author's Notes - In case it isn't obvious, this story is inspired by the My Little Pony episode 'Too Many Pinkie Pies'. After all, Deema and Pinkie Pie have a lot in common. I drew a picture of them and Mabel once. I'll put that on my Deviantart account soon.**

 **Deema is my favourite Guppy, so of course I'd want about fifty of her running around. Except I wouldn't cos that would drive me mad.**

 **Is it just me, or is the person one would hate being around the most is their clone? Because seriously, I would've killed my clone after five minutes.**

 **This is technically a oneshot, just divided in two. As usual, it got longer than I was expecting, and I wanted to break it into two parts.**

 **P.S. Pinkie Pie is not Best Pony. That honour goes to Fluttershy. But Pinkie is Second Best Pony. Then it's Rarity, and then...**

 **TOO MANY DEEMAS - PART ONE**

' _The land of Australia, welcomes you._..'

'G'day mate!'

Deema sat down in Molly's living room, watching her test-perform on the sofa.

' _Cities and grasslands, come on let's go. To the littlest continent near the bottom of the globe!'_

'Woo-hoo!'

Even without her microphone in a room with awful acoustics, Molly's voice was perfect.

' _Australiaaa... it's the land down under. Australiaaa... it's a world of wonder. There's so much adventure, waiting for-'_

'Yeah! WOO-HOO! Yeah! WOO! Awesome!'

Deema stood up and flailed her arms around in the air. Molly's singing stopped.

'Uh, Deema...'

'AWESOME! WOO!'

'Deema!'

At that moment, her over-enthusiastic cheering ceased, and she fell back to the floor.

'It's hard for me to sing if you're cheering so loud.' Molly said.

'Oh. Sorry Molly. I guess I got a little carried away. But your singing is just sooo good.'

Molly giggled. 'That's okay! Just be a little calmer next time.'

 _*KNOCK-KNOCK*_

The attention of the girl Guppies fell onto the door. It opened to Gil, with a frisbee in hand and Bubble Puppy by his side.

'Hey Molly! You wanna have a game of Frisbee with us?' He asked.

Molly scratched the back of her head. 'Sorry Gilly, but I'm practising my singing right now.'

Gil frowned. 'Oh. I can ask Goby, but I think he's a bit-'

'I can play with you!' Deema butted in. 'If Molly's okay with it.'

She turned to Molly with puppy dog eyes. Molly smiled and nodded.

'Of course. You chose to listen to me anyway. I'm fine with practising by myself.'

'Thanks Molly!'

She zoomed out the door like a cheetah, leaving Gil spinning and slightly dazed.

'What're ya waiting for, Gil? Let's get tossing!'

—

'She shoots...'

'He scores!'

Gil and Deema took turns, throwing the disc between the two of them. Bubble Puppy waited in the middle for a good opportunity to catch the flying object.

'Come on Dee. You've got to up your game to beat me!'

He tossed it, and it sailed through the air, landing safely in her hand.

'Oh yeah? Catch _this_!'

She swung her arm all the way back, and chucked the frisbee with all her might. It missed Gil completely, and flew off in a random direction.

'Oops.'

' _That_ was your fault.'

Goby entered the scene. He threw his arms up as the frisbee soared towards him, and caught it.

'Hi Goby!' Gil greeted. 'Gonna join our game?'

'Well... I wanted to ask Deema if she could model for me. I've been meaning to paint a picture of her for a while now, but if I want to get her hair right, I need her for reference.'

Deema flinched. Her eyes darted between the boys.

'Uh... maybe I could...'

'Hi Deema!'

She spun around to see Oona, swimming towards her from the nearby forest.

'Oh, hey Oona. You... want me for anything?'

'I found a nest of adorable baby birds! I know how much you love baby animals!'

Deema emitted a low sound of confusion and consideration.

'I'd love to, but...'

'Hello.'

She felt ready to explode at the sound of another voice. She didn't need to turn around to see who the quiet monotone voice belonged to.

' _Mmmm..._ hello Nonny.'

'I was wondering if you'd like to visit the library with me. The newest addition of _Werewolf Vampire Love Triangle_ has come out, and I've heard you like making fun of those books.'

Deema stood in silence, and stared at the four Guppies all giving her offers. She opened her mouth to speak, and backed away.

'Uh, well, you see... I'm kinda playing a game with Gil...'

'It's okay Deema. If you wanna go hang out with someone else, that's fine with me.'

She couldn't decide. Every Guppy smiled (except for Nonny), and had given her such tempting options.

 _Oh gosh, what do I do? This game with Gil has been really fun, but... I wanna see those baby birdies with Oona! But Goby sounds like he really wants to make that painting... and Nonny, maybe, really wants me to go to the library with him. Oh... WHAT SHOULD I DO? Think, Deema, think!_

' **AHHHHHHH**!' A panicky scream was the only sound she could manage to make.

All eyes widened as the Guppies watched their friend have a mental breakdown. Oona gave her a hand on the shoulder.

'Are you okay?' She asked.

'I just don't know what to do! All of it sounds fun, but I can't decide.'

'That's it?' Gil scoffed. 'Whatever you choose, I'm o-kay with it!'

'I don't mind.' Nonny added.

Deema thought about her decision, and a brilliant idea popped to her head. She pointed at Nonny who flinched in response.

'I have a solution, maybe. Nonners, how do I be in multiple places at once?'

Nonny raised an eyebrow. The others looked just as confused.

'I'm afraid that isn't possible. The only way that would be possible is if there were more than one of you.'

Another idea sparked in her head, this one better than the last.

'Bye guys! Wait for me in about an hour! Gotta go!'

She zoomed away, leaving her friends to wonder what the sea-trench she was thinking of.

—

'Hey momma...'

Deema stood with her chin on the kitchen bench while her mother wiped it down with a tea towel. Her mother paid too much attention to her to realise she was wiping the bench with orange juice.

'Yes, Deema darling?'

'Remember that story you told me, about that magical dupa-ating pond?'

Her mother let go the tea towel and let it fall to the floor.

'You mean the mysterious near-mythical pond of making many clones?'

'Yeah. That one.'

Deema's father, who was folding laundry on the living room sofa, sighed and placed his head deep in his hands.

'You know Diane, every time you tell our daughter a legend, she goes out and does something silly, regardless of how true the legend is.'

Diane ignored her husband, and brought herself and Deema kneeling on the floor, hidden behind the kitchen counter.

' _In the middle of the big bright forest, right where the mossy tree rests. Underneath its root, you must embark, through a tunnel through the dark._ That is what my momma told me.'

Deema jumped up, over the bench, and rushed through the door.

'Bye Momma! Bye Daddy!'

She disappeared, slamming the door shut behind her. Her father Daryl groaned.

'Why do you keep telling her these things? Now she's gonna go do something silly out there...'

Diane gasped in offence. 'Our darling daughter doesn't dare disappear like that, to make such dangerous decisions.'

'Last time, you told her where the ice-breathing dragon slept. The next day, everything was frozen.'

'It doesn't matter. The multiplying magic pond doesn't even exist. I searched soullessly for several centuries it seemed, and I certainly never saw it.'

Daryl rolled his eyes. 'That might be because of your poor sense direction.'

'It is not poor!'

He smirked. 'You were looking for that tree on the beach.'

Diane chuckled. 'Perhaps.'

—

Deema looked the tree up and down. Moss covered the tree from its branches to its root, and even some of the leaves.

'Yep, seems about right. And the sun's only moved halfway through the sky!'

The roots of the tree spread wide open, revealing a dark tunnel. She ducked down, squeezed her hair through, and crawled. A little sunlight trickled in, but just barely.

'I really hope this leads somewhere, cos if it doesn't... I'm gonna be stuck for quite a while.'

The crawling may have only taken a minute, but to her, she already had been crawling on the earth for far too long.

'Does this tunnel end...? - AHHH!'

The ground seem to vanish from beneath her hands. She plummeted, tumbling down the many rocks inside. A exclamation of pain followed every crash.

'Oof! Ouch! Ah!'

She stopped when she faceplanted into the flat floor of the cave.

'Ow...'

She pulled her face off the ground, and saw that, right in front of her, stood a calm pond.

'Oh my gosh... is that really it?'

She glanced into the water, and saw her dirty reflection. Her hair was covered in dirt.

'Ugh... it'll take forever to get all that filth out...'

From her reflection, emerged... herself.

'Hi! I'm Deema!'

Deema's eyes widened, and she jumped back.

'AHHH! Oh my GOSH... Well, at least I know the pond's real.'

The clone Deema leapt out of the pond, and shook the water off like a dog after a swim. She ran around the real Deema like a child on sugar.

'My name is Deema! What's your name?'

'Uh... Deema?'

'Deema? My name is Deema! Ohmigosh, we're twins!'

The Deema clone promptly ran around the pond, not slowing down for a second.

'Alright, so you're a little sugar high. No matter! It's not enough for all six friends, but you'll do for now. You can throw some discs with Gil, and I'll go read with Nonny in the library, alright?'

The clone stopped and gave her a quizzical look.

'Ge-il? Nonnn-nee?'

'You... don't know them? Well, I guess you only need to know Gil. He's got blue eyes kinda like mine, and also blue hair that looks like a cow licked his face.'

'Woo-hoo! Let's go meet Ge-il!'

—

Deema sat in the library, sitting next to Nonny. He read a book about dinosaurs, that was a level above his age. She, instead, stifled laughs reading _Werewolf Vampire Love Triangle - Smashing Dusk_.

'You have to be quiet.' He said.

'I know, I'm sorry. But every time Ted glitters in the sun, it's just so stupid! How are there, like, twenty of these?'

'People like you.'

'Good point.'

He gave her a small, yet adorable smile.

'Thank you for coming. I really like when we read together. You can leave any time you want though.'

'Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I cloned myself in an underground pond.'

After he processed the bizarre statement, he stared blankly at her, and blinked.

'I beg your pardon, what?'

She giggled. 'Yeah. My reflection came to life, I think. I left her with Gil. I might make more for everyone. Do you think that's a good idea?'

He just blinked at her, as if searching for a response.

'What are you?'

—

'COOOOOOME OOOON GEEE-IIIL! TOOOOOSSSSS IT!'

Gil was too focused on figuring out what he was looking at to throw the frisbee. Deema wouldn't stop moving, even more-so than usual, and felt compelled to keep yelling. Bubble Puppy sat in waiting for her to stop messing around.

'Did you... eat too many lollipops again?'

'I don't know. Maybe! Don't stop! I'm into it!'

'Hi Deema!'

Deema turned around, and made the most high-pitched squeal she could as the mysterious cutie approached her.

'Ohmigosh, you are the cutest!'

Gil's mouth fell agape, and he stammered. Oona just giggled.

'I found so many ducklings by the pond, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see them. You look like you're enjoying this game, so it's okay if you don't want to.'

Deema turned as stiff as a block of lead, ready to tip over. Her brain barely understood the concept of two choices.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

She disappeared, swimming away so fast she could hardly keep her eyes open.

'Did... did I say something...?'

'YEEESSS!'

—

Deema waved goodbye to Nonny, and swam out the library, leaving her book inside.

'Ahhh... so much nicer when you're not trying to balance five things at once... I wonder how Dee 2 is going...'

She swam into the forest, heading towards where she last saw Gil. No one else was around, when...

'DEEEEEEEE-MAAAAAAA!'

She had no time to react as her clone slammed into her, sending the two Deemas to the ground. Dee 2 panted and sweated heavily.

'Me? What's wrong? And... why are you so sweaty? Ew...'

'I HAD TOO MANY CHOICES!'

Dee 2 screamed right into her ears. She pushed her off and lifted herself off the ground.

'What happened?'

'I was playing with Ge-il, and then this purple cutie came along and said something about ducklings.'

'Ducklings?! Aw!'

Deema flinched as Dee 2 grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her so close their faces were apart by less than an inch.

'HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CHOOSE?!'

Deema looked into the crying clone's eyes.

'It's okay, me. I have the perfect solution.'

—

Another two Deemas emerged from the watery reflections. Real Deema and Dee 4 lifted them out of the water.

'So that's - _one two three_ \- seven? Including me that's eight... I think I mis-ca-lou-tated a little...'

All four Deemas ran around, spun cartwheels, jumped up high, screamed in joy and... four?

'Wasn't there seven here?'

She turned around, and gasped. The three other Deemas looked into the pond, and three more popped out.

'So that's... ten, I think? Alright, we can stop now.'

The six Deemas created six new clones. The others swarmed over, and all looked deep into the pond's water.

'Oh... please stop...'

She could only stare as she watched herself duplicate more and more. Unable to count to such high numbers, she couldn't imagine how many there were.

'Yeah, that's enough now!'

As the yellow cloud consumed the cave, Deema could only hear one thing.

 **FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!FUN!**

The yapping of her clones sounded like a litter of happy puppies, only there seemed to be about ninety-nine of them. The insane barks infiltrated Deema's ears and mind, as she struggled to stop them multiplying like cells.

'Hey Deemas! Uh... there's, um... a baby squid, right here!'

All the Deemas faced her, eyes wide. Many stacked on top of or pushed down others.

' _ **AWWW**_! ... where is it?'

Deema cleared her throat. 'So, uh, how about we go meet our friends? You know, pink-haired Molly...'

'Cow-licked Gil!'

'Short fluffy Goby!'

'Cutie Oona!'

'Dot-mouthed Nonny!'

She covered her ears as the shouting of the Guppies echoed against the rocky walls.

'Actually, here's a much better idea. You stay down here, while I find some way to fix this problem and forget this ever happened.'

The clones just smiled. All of them clumped together like a herd, and stampeded.

 **FUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUNFUN!**

'Ahhhh!'

The herd trampled her, leaving her on the ground watching the sea of orange and yellow wash over her.

'Ow...'

She had just enough time to get up, and see every last one of the clones vanish through the tunnel.

'Oh no... what have I done?'

—

' _This is the Arctic life. La la la la laaa... this is the Arctic life. Pooolar bears... nooorthern liiights... this is the Arctic_... huh?'

Molly interrupted her own singing. She heard something. She didn't know what, but it was definitely something, from outside. She waited for the sound again.

 _MOLLYMOLLYMOLLYMOLLY!_

'What is that sound? It sounds like... ten Deemas shouting my name. But that's silly! But what else could it be?'

 **MOLLYMOLLYMOLLYMOLLYMOLLYMOLLYMOLLY!**

The sound grew louder and louder, until...

 _*SLAM*_ Her door shot open, along with all her windows.

'Ahhh! What the heck?!'

Many, many Deemas swarmed through the door, and seeped through the windows. Molly's eyes widened as she found herself surrounded by yellow. She ducked down as the wall clock soared over her head.

'Why are there _ten_ Deemas in my house?!'

One knocked over the coffee table, three more slammed the cupboards open and shut. Two raided the fridge. Another played with the TV remote. The last three played a game of catch... with the decor.

Another Deema ran through the door, long after the others. Unlike the others, who smiled constantly, this Deema seemed more concerned.

'Deema? Are you the real one?'

'Yes... I think...'

 **I'MTHEREALDEEMA!I'MTHEREALDEEMA!I'MTHEREALDEEMA!**

'Will you be quiet?!' Molly yelled. 'Ow!' A dessert spoon slammed into her forehead.

Deema tried to swim to her, only for herself to stuck out her arm in front of her.

'You wanna play?' She asked her.

'What? No! My - our friend needs help!'

'But that would get in the way of FUNFUNFUN!'

She hopped up and down on the sofa, and pushed Molly off to the ground.

'Ow... what are you doing?'

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

'I'm sorry!'

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

 **'FUNFUNFUN!'**

Molly grunted, and stood up.

'Well, I know none of you are the real Deema, except for that one!'

She pointed at the concerned Deema, the one she knew was the real one.

'Okay Molly, I'm sure you have a lot of questions...' She said, blushing.

'Just one - where the _heck_ did all these Deemas come from?!'

The sound of smashing glass filled the air, followed by overly-excited screaming.

'Well, you see, I found this pond and...'

'Oh forget it. I don't care right now. How many are there and how do we get rid of them?!'

'Uh... I'm gonna check out Downtown Bubbletucky now. I think that's where most of them are...'

'What?! You're leaving these here?! Come back!'

The real one disappeared out the door. One of the clones at the cupboards swam up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms.

'Cute baby! Cute baby!'

Baby Mia's cries for help echoed downstairs.

'Oh my gosh, Mia! Get away from my little sis!'

—

Gil chucked the frisbee, and Bubble Puppy snatched it from the skies.

'I love playing with you boy, but I think we need something else.'

 **GILGILGILGILGILGILGILGILGIL!**

'Huh?'

He looked in the direction of the sound, and dropped the disc as his grip loosened.

'AHHHHHHHH!'

He turned around and ran. He glanced back, heart racing at the sight. Bubble Puppy ran by his side.

 **GILGILGILGILGILGILGILGILGILGIL!**

'DEEEEMAAAAS!'

His pace slowed, as his breath escaped him. The yellow swarm behind him, though, seemed to be getting faster. There was only about eight of them, he knew that, but he did not want to stop.

'Get away from me!'

'Gil looks so funny when he runs!'

'Ha ha! Gil is such a scaredy cat!'

'Your screams are hilarious!'

'What is WRONG with you guys? And why are there so many of you?!'

He felt lightheaded. His running slowed then stopped. He fell to the ground.

' **AHHHHHHHH!** '

—

Goby sat in his basement, staring at the blank canvas. He dipped his brush into the yellow paint, and swirled it around.

He already had all his paints mixed, and stored in airtight containers - the sapphire eyes, amber tail, and soft pale skin. All he needed for this one was yellow, orange, blue and peach.

'How do I get her hair right without her to model? ... I'm sure I've got pictures of her somewhere.'

 _*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*_

His head spun around. Someone banged against the door he always kept locked.

He hid behind his canvas, and remained quiet. Thoughts of an intruder filled his mind. He wished, more than ever, that his parents were home.

He closed his eyes, and braced.

 **GOBYGOBYGOBY!**

'Huh?'

He glanced around the canvas, his hands trembling.

 _*SLAM*_ The door shot open so fast, one of the hinges broke on impact.

'D-Deemas?'

He couldn't believe his eyes. Deemas squeezed through his door two at a time, and within seconds, paint went flying.

'Don't touch that!'

Three Deemas picked up random colours, and squirted them up the walls and on the ceiling. Another dipped her hands in green purple paint and placed her prints on every piece of paper, even the pieces with paint already on them.

'Please don't ruin those...'

One got hold of the bottles of red and orange, and aimed them at him.

'I need those colours for a sunset...'

Another dropped a bucket of yellow onto his head. The bucket was already half-empty, but the yellow seeped into his short hair and down his face. Then he was squirted with the red and orange.

'Will you please stop?'

Three Deemas, each with one of the cool colours on a paintbrush, slathered him with the paint until he was covered with every colour of the rainbow.

'You're not gonna stop... are you? Where did you come from? Which one of you is the real Deema?'

He wiped the paint from his eyes, to see at least nine identical Guppies trashing his art area.

'... none of you. Where's the real Deema?'

'I'm the real Deema!' 'No, I am!' 'I'm the real one!'

A can of paint went flying, barely missing his head. Scared for his room and his life, he ducked under the carnage, and shut himself inside a cupboard.

'Where are you Real Deema... and who are they?'

 _*CRASH*_

'PAAAAIIINT PAAARTYYY!'

'Yellow, purple, green, blue and white!'

'Don't forget black, or red, or orange!'

'Let's paint EVERYTHING!'

The Guppies outside wailed and yelled. Goby sat in the corner of the cupboard, hidden behind buckets of paint, and cried.

'This isn't happening... this isn't happening...'

—

Oona stood perched on the tree branch, hanging on for dear life. She hung on half way between the trunk and the bird's nest.

'Get away!' She yelled.

She stared down at the herd of Deemas below her. They climbed on top of each other, reached up to the baby birds, chanting over and over ' **BIRDIEBIRDIEBIRDIE** '.

All of them looked the same, with absolutely nothing wrong with any of them to differentiate them from each other or the real one.

'I'm not letting you go near the birdies unless you're the real Deema!'

They ignored her. One Deema got too close, and had the babies right in front of her face.

'Look at the cute birdies!'

She reached her hand out to touch one, and grabbed it.

'DON'T TOUCH THEM!'

Oona, without thinking, squeezed the Deema's wrist until she let go, and pushed her away. She cringed as her friend hit the ground, but got back up immediately.

'She's not the real Deema... she's not the real Deema... none of them are...'

Two Deemas broke away from the crowd, and chased the mother duck and her babies across the lake. The ducks, including little Beep at the end, took to the skies. The Guppies refused to be stopped, and followed them into the air.

'STOP! The real Deema would never hurt an animal. She wouldn't hurt anyone!'

' **I _AM_ THE REAL DEEMA!**' The clones shouted at once.

Oona crawled across towards the baby birds, unable to take her eyes off the yellow ground. She sheltered the babies.

'You're just soulless clones!'

She couldn't believe a word that came out her mouth. She spoke without a thought, fuelled by anger.

'Where's the real Deema? Tell me now!'

 **ME!**

As she covered up the birdies, tears trickled from her eyes.

'Dee... I need you...'

—

Nonny couldn't believe was he was seeing.

'I didn't realise she meant it!'

In the corner of the library, he couldn't look away from the trainwreck.

People ran around in panic as the library and all the books inside were at the mercy of an army of sugar high Deemas.

The one closest to him, just a few feet away, held that same copy of _Werewolf Vampire Love Triangle - Smashing Dusk_ and ripped out every page.

'This book is awful! Why is Jack dog guy so creepy?'

She was not the only one. Half of the Deemas teared through the books like lions. Two of them apparently had enough, and pushed over a whole shelf, sending it and all its contents to the ground.

'Look at all these books!'

'I love stories!'

'Computer!'

One Deema broke a computer's screen. Four infiltrated the staff's room. Three lay waste to the entire adventure book area. Six tossed heavy books between each other.

'Are any of you the real Deema?'

They responded with a shriek of glee. His eyes scanned for anyway to escape.

'They're everywhere... how do I get out? AH!'

A Deema pushed him to the floor, and pinned him down.

'Oooh! Goggles!'

'No... I need those to see...'

She ripped them off, breaking the strap, and put them over her eyes. The distorted vision made her feel dizzy.

'Woooaaahhh... how do these help you see?'

'... how can you clones even think that any of you are the real Deema?'

—

Deema watched the library carnage from the front door. Her watery eyes focused on the petrified, near-blind Guppy boy hiding in a corner, barely managing to get his glasses back.

'Nonners... I'm sorry...' She whispered.

One clone danced around the lobby, where Miss Dewy would've stood. Deema's attention turned to her.

'What makes me different from any of these copies? We both have big beautiful hair, fabulous spotty tails, shiny earrings... and we both caused so many pain and trouble for our friends...'

She swam away, towards Downtown Bubbletucky. She had no idea how many of her awaited her there.

'Maybe... I'm _not_ the real Deema. The real Deema would _never_ ruin her friends' lives so much...'

In her mind, the thoughts of the torment she put her Guppies and everyone else through cycled over and over. Molly's trashed house, tormenting Gil, ruining Goby's art room, scaring Oona and the birdies, the Library and Nonny's army, Molly's trashed room...'

'Wherever the real Deema is... I hope she fixes this.'

Upon seeing the fifty or so Deemas destroying Downtown Bubbletucky, she didn't yell, scream, or shout.

She just sighed.

 **Author's Notes - I don't say this lightly, but Deema? You done gupped up. Uh, am I talking to the real one? You _do_ seem kinda mopey compared to the others...**

 **How will the other Bubble Guppies fix up the mess and find out who the real Deema is? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **If you're curious, 'what the sea trench' is meant to be 'what the hell'. I could've gone sound-wise and made it 'what the seashell', but I thought a sea trench was a good underwater equivant to hell.**


End file.
